


Green-eyed cat

by Bradypus_pygmaeus



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Becoming a Real Relationship, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Jealousy, Kind of Accidental Identity Reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 19:16:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14599899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bradypus_pygmaeus/pseuds/Bradypus_pygmaeus
Summary: So I tried drawing art on my tablet, it's my first try and I know it's not even nearly perfect, but I enjoyed it. I wanted it to look like a butterfly made of light landing on a flower in the night.When my grandfather died yesterday, I noticed that it might as well be a ghost butterfly taking a rest on it's journey to wherever it will go after leaving life.





	Green-eyed cat

“This has to be the most stupid plan you’ve ever come up with!”

He turned away slightly to avoid her gaze. “I know, Princess, but I-“

“I’m in.”

“Wait, what?”

“I’m in. I’ll help you.”

“You will help me make Ladybug jealous? Thank you so-“

“If...” She interrupted him, pressing her finger to his lips. “If you help me make someone jealous, too.”

“You want to make someone jealous? Who is it?”

“I think I’ll tell you soon enough.”

 

* * *

 

This was exactly how he had gotten himself into this current situation. He was sitting in class, Alya and Marinette constantly chatting as the teacher was a bit late. He couldn’t help but overhear part of their conversation.

“You what?”

“Alya, calm down. It’s not that big of a deal.”

“Girl, are you kidding me? You’ve been crushing on A- youknowwho for two years straight and now you have a boyfriend? Tell. Me. Everything.”

He imagined Alya shaking a furiously blushing Marinette behind him and silently grinned to himself. He wanted to hear more of their conversation but as soon as the teacher arrived, the talking stopped, so he thought about what information he had gotten so far. Obviously, she had been pining for a boy for two years. That was almost exactly as long as he knew her. So if she saw him regularly, there was a chance that Adrien knew him. Oh, and his name starts with an ‘A’. Probably.

Okay, so who did he know whose name starts with ‘A’? The only people he could think of were Alya and Alix, so maybe Marinette had a crush on one of them? _But Marinette couldn’t have a crush on her best friend, as she knows about her crush. Plus, she isn’t homosexual. Is she?_ Now that he thought about it, Alya had never explicitly said that Marinette’s crush was a boy, and Marinette hadn’t said anything about that, either. _So maybe she does have a thing for Alix. Of course, all the signs are there. She always smiles at her and cheers her on when there’s another bet against Kim. There must be something going on!_

His shoulders sank down slightly as a strange thought made its way into his mind. _So I never even had a chance with her._ He hadn’t noticed that he had been thinking about her that way until he realized just how sad that thought had made him. _I am in love with Ladybug, that’s why I wanted to make her jealous so she finally realizes how much she wants me. So why am I sad now? It’s not even like Marinette has a real boyfriend, anyway. It’s only playing act._

 

* * *

 

_But what if it works and Alix does get jealous and then wants to be with her? Then it’s going to be a real relationship and I have even less of a chance._ There it was again. The thought that made him sad in an instant, and he didn’t really understand why.

“Dude, are you okay?”

The sudden sound of Nino’s voice instantly brought him back to reality right before his best friend tried to shake him out of his thoughts. “I’m okay, Nino. Totally okay, everything’s fine.”

Nino chuckled and replied. “If you say so.” After a moment of suppressing his laughter, he added “Isn’t your driver waiting for you?”

Adrien looked around the room and realized that the two of them were alone. _Shit! I’ve spent the whole school day thinking and didn’t pay attention._

“Um, Nino, could you lend me your notes?”

“Of course, dude, I got your back,” he answered with a suggestive wink.

“Thanks, you are a really good friend.”

 

* * *

 

 

“So... Did you have a chance to talk to Ladybug yet?”

Standing at the banister of her balcony next to him, she looked up at him. Chat Noir couldn’t help but notice the curious sparkle in her eyes.

“I tried. We met for patrol yesterday and relaxed on the Eiffel Tower afterwards. I told her that I have a girlfriend now and that she is- you are a really amazing and talented and sweet and wonderf- anyway... I told her about you and she just... She seemed to be relieved... I don’t really think it works...” He said, gazing into the distance as he tried to suppress the blush creeping onto his cheeks.

“Oh Chat, I’m so sorry.” She took his hand and caressed it with her thumb.

He looked at her once again, this time finding a hint of remorse in her eyes. “Don’t be sorry, Princess. Maybe it’s just not meant to be. I mean, I can’t even invite her on a real date. Or visit her home or even write her a message when I’m not transformed or call her or-”

“Maybe you can. If you really want to.”

“How is that supposed to work? She doesn’t want us to reveal our identities to one another. She’s always been really strict about it, so why would it change now? Maybe it’s better if I let her go and give someone else a chance.” He sighed and sat down on her sun lounger while she followed him and sat down on the floor next to him.

“Is there someone else who deserves a chance?”

“Well... Um... There is... There is this girl in my class I really like and I could date her in reality. I mean, my civilian identity. Everything would be quite normal. Well, more or less normal, but...” He trailed off, looking at the sky trying to make out stars against the light of the city.

“But what?”

“I don’t think she likes me. I mean, she is friends with almost everyone, but she barely talks to me. I sometimes have the feeling she avoids me. And I’m almost certain she likes girls.”

“Why do you think that?”

“I accidentally overheard her conversation with her best friend once...” _Maybe I can get Marinette to tell me whether she likes boys or girls if I don’t make it too obvious that I’m talking about her._ “They talked about her crush and her best friend almost said the name but corrected herself after the first letter. However, there are only two people with that first letter in our class. Both are girls.”

“I see. But don’t you think she might like someone who is not in your class? Or maybe there is a boy in your class whose name starts with that letter but you forgot about him.”

He thought about it for a moment and admired her will to really help him. “I don’t know, maybe she does like girls after all. There’s nothing wrong with that, but I would like to know... So I don’t get my hopes up for nothing, you know?”

“I understand that. What if you ask her?”

“Yeah, because it’s totally not awkward to walk up to a girl who can’t even talk to me and ask her if she is lesbian. What if I asked you ‘hey Princess, do you like boys or girls?’” He said sarcastically.

Marinette chuckled. “Okay, okay. You are right, that’s really weird. But just for the record, I like boys if you didn’t know that already. Why else would I pretend to be in a relationship with you? That whole plan wouldn’t work with a girl, don’t you think?”

“Yeah, you’re right.” _Okay, so she does like a boy. Who is he, then? He’s not in our class._ “I... Um... You know who I want to make jealous with this and... Uh... I-I was w-wondering who it is you want to m-make jealous?” _Was that too obvious? I hope she didn’t notice._

“I’ll give you a hint. He is a model, although that’s not the reason why I like him.”

_Yeah, I can work with that, I guess. Let’s see... I know Antonio, Alejandro, Armin and August who are about our age. Maybe it is one of them. I need to know more._

“You are not going to tell me more, are you?”

“No, Chat. Not yet. If it works, I’ll tell you more.”

_I NEED to find out who he is. He certainly doesn’t deserve MY Princess. Why would she like one of them, anyway? Armin and August barely talk our language, Alejandro has a girlfriend in Spain and Antonio is a jerk! None of them will make her happy the way I do._

“Chat? Are you okay?”

“Huh? Yeah. Sorry, I was just thinking. I have to go now. See you tomorrow.”

 

* * *

 

 

“Hey, Marinette.”

“H-hey um... Hi Adrien.”

 _Wow, she is so cute. Why did I never notice that before?_ “You look gorgeous today.” _What the fuck? Why did I just say that out loud?_

“T-thanks... You look gorgeous every day. I mean you are handsome! Err... I mean you look good, too.”

_That little blush of hers is so beautiful. She is the sweetest person I’ve ever met._

“Well, um... I gotta go, see you around.”

_Shit, I should have said something. Did I stare at her? What the fuck is wrong with me?_

* * *

 

“Chat, can I ask you something?”

They shared a beam on the Eiffel Tower, the way they often did after patrol to let the evening sink away.

“Of course, My Lady. What is it?”

“That girl you are dating... Do you want to tell her who you are?”

That was a question he hadn’t asked himself yet. He had always wanted to reveal his identity to Ladybug if only to make their partnership even deeper. But Marinette...  He would have to think about it. “I’m not sure. You know, I want to be completely honest with the person I love. So I guess I would tell her. I know you don’t want our identities revealed to anyone, but I don’t think it would be a real, strong relationship if she didn’t know.”

“So you plan on telling her soon?”

“I guess. It’s a bit complicated at the moment. I really like her a lot, but...”

“There is someone else you like?”

He breathed out slowly. “At first, yes. But now we’ve spent more time together and it’s only her. I guess it’s always been her, from the day we first met, I just never realized it. But there is someone else she likes.”

“Oh Chat, I’m so sorry.”

“Don’t be. It’s kind of funny, actually. You know, at first the dating was a plan to make you jealous - please don’t hate me for that - and she agreed to it because she wanted to make someone jealous as well. I guess it backfired a bit, because you are not even slightly jealous while I am almost breaking apart wondering who it is she likes.”

_Is she... She’s holding me. Should I lean in? I guess it would be okay to do so. Just a little bit._

“All I know is that his name starts with ‘A’, she probably sees him often, and has for the past two years, and he’s a model. I already thought about it. A lot. There is only 4 people I know who meet the criteria.”

She looked up at him curiously. “Who are they?”

“There’s Armin, a strong guy from Germany, modeling in bodybuilding magazines. And August from England. They’ve been in Paris two years ago and have been back here for the past two months, but they don’t really speak French. Then there is Alejandro, who moved here two and a half years ago, but he has a girlfriend back in Spain and I don’t think he would cheat on her. Lastly, there is Antonio. He’s seventeen and he’s the most selfish Casanova I’ve ever me- why are you laughing?”

She tried to speak clearly while laughing so hard she almost doubled over. “So you actually think she could have a thing for any of these guys?”

“Well, I sure hope she doesn’t. She’s way too good for any of them. But I don’t know who else it could be.”

“Ever thought about Adrien?”

“Sorry?”

“Adrien. You know, Adrien Agreste. He’s in her class and-”

“OH MY GOD! I forgot about mys-” he cleared his throat. “Adrien! I forgot about Adrien.” _OKAY! CALM DOWN! That was close, I almost blew my identity. I need to be more careful._ “But that means she could...” _She could like me. There may be a chance._ “I-I have to go. I need to talk to her.”

“Chat, WAIT!”

“I just have to know.”

 

* * *

 

“Marinette, there is someone at the door for you!”

“I’ll be there in a minute, Maman!”

“Okay Sweetie. I’ll go back to sleep, then.”

“Um, Ms. Cheng, are you sure?”

“Of course I am. I don’t think you would do anything bad to my daughter, would you?”

 _Did she just wink at me?_ “Of course not. After all, I’m a superhe- ahem... super-responsible young man. Sleep well!” _Okay, I really need to be more careful. What do I do now? Do I just wait? Maybe sit down? Or may-_

“Chat, why did you come through the front-”

_How does she know? She didn’t even know I was going to visit her today._

“A-Adrien. W-what are you doing h-here in the m-middle of the n-night?”

“You don’t know...?”

“K-know what?”

“Um...Nothing...?”

“Okay, I’m not buying it. Spill, Adrien.”

The sudden lack of stuttering surprised him and made him even more nervous. “Um... I... Mari, don’t freak out now. Is it possible that... you...”

“Get to the point, Adrien. I’m tired.”

“Do you like me?” _Oh no, did I break her? Why doesn’t she say anything?_ “Are you oka-”

“How do you know?”

“I... Umm... I accidentally overheard a conversation between you and Alya a few weeks ago... And she seemed to be surprised that ‘you’ve been crushing on A- youknowwho for two years straight and now you have a boyfriend’ and since then I’ve been thinking who that crush of yours was.” _Did I really just make quotation marks with my fingers and cite Alya word for word?_

“Adrien, if you want to make fun of-”

“No Marinette! Just listen, okay? I thought maybe you like Antonio, or Armin, or Alejandro, or Aug-”

“Chat!”

“What?”

“You are... Chat. OH MY GOD! It’s you!”

“Um... No...?” _She can’t possibly know. I never mentioned those names to anyone. Anyone but..._

“My Lady?”

 

* * *

 

“You are Ladybug! I can’t believe it!” He really couldn’t believe it. They were standing in her room and he was gesticulating vividly as he had lost most control over his body and its actions.

She shushed him, glancing over to the entrance to her room and whispered. “Please calm down. I may have closed the trapdoor to the rest of the house but my parents are still downstairs and I certainly don’t want them to know.”

He tried to whisper back, but it ended up being more of a hissing. “You knew from the beginning that my plan was doomed. There was no chance of making Ladybug jealous with... You. With yourself, I mean. Why did you do-”

“Chat, I-“

“You what? You wanted to play with my feelings?” _Why did she betray me like this? I never would have thought that of her._ “You’ve always been the kindest person I know. Why did you do that? You knew I never even had a chance!”

“Yes you had. And you still have!”

“Adrien may have a chance, the façade I have to wear for my father’s company. But the real me - the Chat part of me - never ha-”

“YOU! I like YOU! Not Adrien alone or Chat alone. I like the whole you.”

“You do?”

“Yeah...”

“Oh... Why didn’t you say something?”

“I-I... You wanted Ladybug all this time. And you never saw the real me. So I thought if I agree to your plan you might see me and like me.”

“I...”

“I never actually wanted to make Adrien - you - jealous. I wanted Chat to... I don’t know... It sounds silly now that I know you are both...”

“You wanted to make me jealous of myself?”

“Yeah... I guess you can put it like that. And then you started to talk to Ladybug about the girl in your class and I thought I’d never have a chance.”

He chuckled slightly. “You do realize that you are the girl in my class?”

“Yeah... Now I do...”

“So you only told me you liked a model to make me jealous?”

“Yes. No. I liked you both. Adrien and Chat. Now that I know you ARE both, it makes perfect sense.”

“Your plan totally worked. You have no idea how much time I spent trying to find out who was the boy who captured my princess’s heart. I’ve almost gone crazy about it. I couldn’t stand the thought of someone else being with you.”

With that being said, he closed the distance between them, took her hands and put all the words he couldn’t find for the feelings that overran his heart into a sweet and tender kiss on her lips that she was very happy to respond.

**Author's Note:**

> So I tried drawing art on my tablet, it's my first try and I know it's not even nearly perfect, but I enjoyed it. I wanted it to look like a butterfly made of light landing on a flower in the night.
> 
> [](https://ibb.co/eMpmyy)
> 
> When my grandfather died yesterday, I noticed that it might as well be a ghost butterfly taking a rest on it's journey to wherever it will go after leaving life.


End file.
